


A Flowers Blossom

by Rcsawsome



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rcsawsome/pseuds/Rcsawsome
Summary: Faith and The Dep have been together for about a month now in a secret relationship. Why is it secret you may ask? Well Let's  just say that the rest of the seed family might not be so keen on letting their adoptive younger sister be "corrupted" by a sinner.
Relationships: Male Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first work. Please be nice on reviews. I also wished their were more Male Dep x Faith, but alas, there is not. So here is my own work to fix that. If you have any requests, I will try to work on it but I do have more works I want to get started. I'm also still in school so updates could be slow.

_"Thoughts"_

**_5:45 John's Ranch_ **

John: Faith! I know you said that you weren't feeling well but the Father insist that this is an important meeting.

This meeting was really important for it was about how Eden's Gate could start relief centers where they would allow people to experience their bliss in reasonable levels. This way they would open their eyes and see all the good Eden's Gate could bring. _" This could help the populace see our goals and open their minds to the power of yes."_ John thought.

Suddenly he heard a thump coming from upstairs.

Getting worried, John rushed upstairs, hoping that his little sister was alright. It was no secret that the brothers in the seed family were **extremely** protective of their little sister, adopted or not. When they helped her out of her addiction and she stayed to continue helping out the Eden's Gate, they grew fond of her. Then Joseph, the saint that he is, decided to adopt her into the family. That was a very happy time for the family, even jacob cracked a smile. So if it even seemed like something bad could happen to Faith, then the brothers would do everything in their power to protect her.

Once reaching, Faith's room he knocked once, asking to come in.

Faith: Go ahead John. The doors unlocked.

John opened the door to see Faith looking a little messy, obviously from bed head, and smiling brightly as always. 

John: I heard a thump and thought you got hurt.

Faith giggled then said

Faith: I'm fine John. Yes I bumped my head because you surprised me by yelling my name but it's okay. I'm glad to see you. Now what was it that the Father needed me for.

John then explained what the Fathers vision was. 

Faith: I do believe this could help us expand our vision, but we would need a much larger scale production on the the bliss.

John: Do not worry little sister, the Father has started entrusting you with more followers to meet the supply and demand.

Faith: I just hope the Henbane River can handle the increase in bliss waste.

John: We'll talk to the authorities about that later, but are you ready to go or do you still feel ill.

Faith looked nervous, almost apprehensive, but then sighed.

Faith: I think I can go. This meeting does sound important, just give me some time to get ready.

John: Okay, as long as you feel up to it. I'll be waiting in the living room.

As John closed the door, Faith waits 5 seconds, then runs to the bathroom and opens the door. When the door opens, she sees a clearly angered Dep sitting on the toilet(clothes still on you pervs).

Faith: Dep baby, let me explain-

Dep: Really! Explain! Explain that I'm getting ignored so you can open up areas for people to get high!

Faith: That's not true and you know it. The bliss is not that type of drug.

The Dep sighed.

Dep: Look Faith, I understand your commitment to your family and its project, but I'm also a deputy. These "facilities" could be illegal, and with you in charge you could get in trouble. I'm also worried about the Henbane. Your brother may have pushed it to the side, but this could be a serious violation of environment safety.

Faith: I know baby, but have faith. I wont go as far as I used to, but this idea could help spread our vision. And dont worry, I'm not ignoring you. In fact, I might just come by tomarrow at your place and we can continue where we left off.

As Faith and the Dep leaned in for a kiss goodbye, John walked in.

John: Hey Faith have you seen my ke-

Everyone stood there for a good 3 seconds before John exploded.

John: Get your hands off of her you sinner!

Dep had only one response

Dep: Shit.


	2. Big Brothers Big Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With our two lovebirds caught by John seed in the act of kissing, only hard times can ensure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. As always leave a review.

_" thoughts"_

_**5:52 John's Ranch** _

John: I said get your hands off of her or I'll make you myself.

The Dep looked at John, challenging him to go through with his threat, until Faith turned his head so he could look her in the eyes.

Faith: I dont want you to fight him. He's my brother, so I'll try to calm him down. I need you to leave so you don't get hurt. (She whispered)

Dep: What about you?(He whispered back)

Faith: He wont hit me. He loves me too much.

 _"I meant with the words he will use"_ the Dep thought. He sighed then relented, turning toward John. 

Dep: Fine. I'm gone. You wont see me here for the rest of the night.

John: If I see you near this house or my sister ever again then your a dead man.

Dep: We'll see.

And with that, Dep walked out, hitting his shoulder against John's along the way. Once he was gone, John turned to Faith.

Faith: Now brother, before you get ma-

John: Why was that **sinner** in our house?

Faith: Well...ummm...you see, he and I are kinda...

John: "sigh" Faith please speak up. If you are afraid of what he'll do to you, dont be. Your family is here for you.

Gathering her resolve, Faith looked John in the eyes and said these words.

Faith: John, me and the Dep are dating and have been for the past month.

With that Faith looked down, hoping that whatever insult he would say would be over with now. When no words were spoken Faith looked up to see a shell shocked John.

Faith: John, are you not mad at me?

John: Mad? No Faith I'm not mad. Just extremely disappointed with you. For years we built this project, the four of us, and have helped so many in seeing the truth. And then you go and date the **one man** who has come the closest to shutting us down the 3 months he's been here. I question if you really are still loyal to this project at all.

Faith: What? Of course I'm loyal to the project. I would never let Eden's Gate be brought down, just like you wouldn't let it be brought down either.

John: Then prove it. Tomarrow I want you to go and break up with that deputy for he is a sinner.

Faith: If he is a sinner, can he not be redeemed. That is the Fathers teachings after all. 

John: Yes your right. Yet until he shows the effort to be redeemed, he is a spawn of the devil. You do not date the devil, so you will not date him. I repeat, tomarrow you break up with him. I will be there to bear witness to the cleansing of that filth from your life. And if you do not agree, then the Father will know about this ordeal. Am I understood?

Faith nodded, though grimly. Tears started to stain her eyes.

John: I know this cant be easy Faith, love is a precious thing, but I assure you, he is not right for you. He will only bring you pain and misery. And my brothers nor I wish that upon you. So will you break up with the Dep tomarrow?

Faith: ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think? What could I add. Comments always appreciated.


	3. Meeting The Dep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally see how these two met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad this chapter was longer than others.

_thoughts"_

_**6:00 Dep's Place in Holland Valley** _

_**The Next Day** _

Faith stood outside the Deputy's house, nervous energy radiating off her body. Not for the first time in the 5 minutes she's been standing there has she thought about turning around and walking away. The only problem was that John was next to her, giving her all the time in the world to do the impossible. _" Why is this so hard. Do I really love him this much."_ she thought. It had only been a month, but the Dep really had changed her life almost as much as the project had. She could still remember how they met, really not the best circumstances.

**\--Flashback 1 Month Ago--**

Faith: For those of you who seek redemption, we at Eden's Gate will deliver. We will help those in need of help and open all eyes to the truth that this world tries to hide. Come, join us at the Fathers church this Sunday. Location on the flyer. 

Suddenly, a cop car pulled up. A cop got out, a deputy by the looks of it, and walked up to her. He was obviously taller than her 5'6 with his 5'10. His hair dark black, shaggy, and with the deputy hat firmly placed on his head. His suit ironed but sweaty from the Montana heat, with defined muscles showing a little. Standard police slacks and combat boots, Faith had an idea she might be in trouble.

Faith: Is there a problem officer...

Dep: Just call me Dep mam.

Faith: Okay, Im Faith seed by the way, so what brings you to the Henbane River area?

Dep: Well, I had gotten word that someone was advertizing their propoganda in an area not allowed by law to do so. So I came to check it out and here I find the only seed I haven't met yet, Faith herself.

Faith: Yes, I know that this area is not allowed by law to spread **ideas** , but it is also not stopped or told not to. It is neutral ground and I feel that taking the opportunity presented would be a good idea.

Dep grinning, like he had a card up his sleave, continued.

Dep: Your right, this area is neutral ground.

Faith: Thank you

Dep: As of last week though, it was changed to a no propoganda area by myself, anticipating that your project might make a move on it to try suckering these people into your way of life.

Faith: WHAT! You think we're "suckering" these folks just to gain more followers. No, we are actually trying to make a difference and help these people.

Dep: I'll beleive it when I see it. For now, this is a no propoganda area. Since you had not known the change in this law, I'll let you off the hook. Do let your brothers know the Dep said hi.

Faith: No...your not the Dep  are you?

Smirking the Dep looked at her

Faith: You have been causing trouble for my family the second you entered town.

Dep: And your family has caused trouble for this town ever since you started this project. I believe what goes sround comes around.

Faith: You truly must be a great sinner if you see what my family does as harmful. I dont think even the Father could redeem you.

Dep: Already questioning your Fathers wisdom I see. Good to know.

Sputtering and looking at him like he was a complete fool, Faith almost marched right up to him. Yet she held back, for the sinner was right. She had questioned the Father for no reason. Looking at him, she put up her kindest smile.

Faith: Thank you for reminding of what not to do. Even the blind sometimes see better than those with eyes. Though if you truly want to remove the fog from around your mind, I invite you to our Sunday sermon. As herald, I'll make sure you see exactly what Eden's Gate is and what it can do.

Dep just stood there dumbfounded. He, the mosted hated cop for the seed family, just got invited to one of there sermons by one of there own heralds. This would allow him to see what really happened inside that blasted church.

Dep: Umm...thank you. Are you sure your brothers won't be mad?

Faith: They might be, but I think they'll realize that having you there will open up many opportunities.

Dep: Okay, if you say so, now I don't mean to be rude, but lets clean up these flyers and get you to one of your centers. This is still a no propaganda spreading zone.

Faith: It's an idea I'm spreading but yes, let us clean up this mess. Though could you drive me to John's Ranch, we are having a family dinner and it's getting late.

Dep: Ummm....sure. Why not?

Faith looked at him knowingly. 

Faith: is something wrong.

Dep: You are really trying to get me into more trouble with your brothers. No wonder they call you a manipulator.

Faith laughed and they scavenged for any flyers remaining. After every flyer was picked up, they loaded them into the car. Faith decided to annoy the Dep one more time.

Faith: So should I sit in the back. I mean you probably want your space right.

The dep sighed

Dep: Just hop in the front passenger seat and please don't touch anything.

So they drove to John's Ranch, the Dep wondering how he was going to get out of this mess.


	4. Meeting The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dep is confronted with Joseph and a choice.

_"thoughts"_  


**7:30 John's Ranch  
**

**1 Month Prior**

As the Dep pulled into John's driveway, he looked around, seeing church followers passing out plates of food to each other talking amiably and laughing. That is, until they saw the cop car pull up. The peggies; that is what the community called them sometimes; started talking in whispers. Confused the Dep looked toward Faith.

Faith: When I said that we were having a family dinner at John's, I meant everyone in our family. You of course understood what I meant right?

Dep, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here, just continued driving. At the front porch, he waited for Faith to hop out and gather her flyers, but she didn't do that. Instead, she asked the one thing he dreaded,

Faith: Well officer, don't you need to take me to my family and tell them what I did wrong? That is how the law works.

Dep: I already gave you a pass since the law waan't posted publically yet. Also I'm sure you don't want to get into any trouble with your family.

Faith: Oh they are **very** forgiving, though I'm sure they would want to meet the officer that straightend me out.

The Dep muttered something about She Devil and got out of the car. Instantly, he felt the glares at the back of his head. Half these people he had met through fines for drug abuse, speeding, and public violence. When he helped Faith out the car, the glares intensified. As they walked to the house Faith took her time saying 'hi' and other greetingts to almost everyone on the path there.

 _" That little She Devil, she planned this the second I told her I would give her a ride."_ The Dep thought.  


Once at the front door, Faith looked to the Dep smiled, then knocked.

When the door opened a smiling Joseph walked out.

Joseph: Faith, we were starting to worry, it was getting late. We almost had Jacob go and track you down. 

Faith: Thank you Father. Though the sentiment would have been nice, a family friend came and picked me up.

The Dep cringed at the 'family friend' line.

Father: Oh, who would that be?

The Dep thought of running in that moment, imagining how he could escape and not have to deal with this family. He wasn't scared, just worried about being surrounded by the family and their peggies.

Fajth: Why the Dep of course. See he had me in cuffs for breaking the law, but gave me a pass since it was him that changed it last minute and got me in trouble.

Joseph's eyes narrowed as the Dep's name was mentioned. Leaning out more, his gold glasses covered eyes saw the Dep standing there, fidgeting and looking around.

Joseph: Good day officer, I did not know you would be coming by. Have you come to cleanse your sins Dep?

There could be shuffling heard in the house. _"Good. You love seeing us one on one, now combat us as a family"_ Joseph thought.

Dep: I had suspected your church would try to expand in an area like the one Faith was at. So I made it illegal to spread propoganda-

Faith: Ideas officer.

Dep: Okay sure. Anyway I made it illegal and caught your sister acting in direct violation of that new law. Since it hasn't been posted as of late, I gave your sister a pass. Though I **offered** to drive her to one of your centers, she wanted to be dropped off at the family dinner directly.

Jospeh: I see, well thank you for your kindness. We are having a family dinner though, so unless you want to eat and enjoy our company, I do hope you can protect others who might need it.

Dep: Don't worry I understand. I'll be on my way. Good bye.

As the Dep walks away Faith stands on her tip toes to whisper something into Joseph's ear, causing the prophet to smile devilishly.

Joseph: Oh and Dep, I do expect you to come to our Sunday sermon so me and my family can indulge you in how we help this community. And since this is a visit as a civilian entering a church and not an officer with a warrant, searching the church and questioning the followers are not allowed. Just a friendly reminder of course.

The Dep stopped in his tracks, thinking avout the invitation. It had been a great opportunity at first, but with this development he hadn't thought of, he questioned if he should even go. Sighing the Dep turned around.

Dep: Wouldn't miss it for the world.

And with that, the Dep turned around, hoped in his car, and drove off into the night. Joseph sighed in relief and turned to Faith.

Joseph: You did good Faith, planting the seed of curiosity in the Dep's mind, and then having us reel him in to cleanse him at our church. Though I do worry with him around you. Are you sure he didn't do anything to you.

Faith: All he did was act ignorant toward our belief and stupified at the invitation, which all was quite funny to watch.

Joseph: Do not be fooled by his outward appearance. There is a reason that we believe him to be one of gods trials, one of this worlds greatest sinners.

Faith: Duly noted Father. Now lets eat I'm starving.

As they walked in, they saw John and Jacob standing there, muscled tensed and ready for action, John looking especially pissed.

Joseph: Ah! John. Jacob. I see you heard our little conversation with the Dep.

John: Why are we even inviting him to our sermon. He will just spread lies and deceit, trying to hurt those who joined our cause, like a snake in the garden.

Joseph sighed and smiled a little then walked up ro John. He held the back of John's head with one hand and spoke with such conviction.

Joseph: John, do not let the sin of wrath consume you in this great moment. Don't you see the opportunity our sister has granted us? We have a chance to break down the walls the sinner has built to shield himself from the truth. This is our chance to test ourselves against gods trial and prove Eden's Gate worthy of his praise.

Jacob: He will not be easy to break. On the few occasions I have met this Dep, I have seen his strength, and it could rival our beliefs as heralds. I do agree that he is a worthy challenge to our cause, I can assure you he will not break in our first sermon. In fact, this advesary will take months to break. 

Joseph: Then break him we shall. This coming Sunday, I want each of you to prepare something **special** for the Dep. This will not be easy, but it will be neccessary. Let god be the judge of this endeavor. Now lets get beck to dinner, I'm starving.

  



End file.
